Dead of Night (HetaliaVampire England One-shot)
by TaMaCHI iNsAnITY
Summary: Arthur Kirkland as a dream of when he first became a creature of the night.


The scent of blood was strong through the alley as the lone stranger slowly walked through, ignoring all fact of the smell, wiping his face with a smirk. His blonde hair blowing in the soft wind as his footsteps echoed through the alley. Each step walking further from his crime, leaving the victim with the last memory of the glowing green eyes staring into the soul.

"I hope you enjoyed your last night! It's a shame it had to end like this….but you reminded me so much of her, I just had to have a taste." The man said with a slight chuckle in his voice, his English accent thick and clear as he walked off into the night.

The man sat in his hotel room, watching the last of the party goers start going home as dawn started to approach. Arthur Kirkland drank a small sip of his wine made from 2001, smiling softly as the taste sent a small tingle down his throat.

'_Just how I like it._' He thought as he closed all of his curtains and locked everything within his house so no one could get in or out. He sat down on his bed, just as the sun started to rise and his eyes grew heavy. Sleep taking over him, sending him to the land of his dreams.

_It was the year 1740, there was a ball that the queen had invited Arthur to and being the man he was. He could not possibly refuse the offer. As he adjusted his red coat, he looked at his reflection and gave his signature smile. A smile no one has seen in so long._

_As Arthur gave one last check to make sure everything was ready. He turned and left his room to find his lady waiting directly outside for him. _

_"Are you ready to go love?" She said softly as her blue eyes looked deeply and longing into his own pale green ones. _

_"Yes and what about you?" Arthur asked, taking her head and leading her out to the carriage that was waiting for them. The two black horses stared into the distance, as the diver sat on top of the red and blue carriage. The cool wind of the night blowing the trees ever so lightly as the couple approached their destination._

_The driver slowly got off the carriage and opened the door for the both of them, Arthur let the girl enter first then followed quickly after. He nodded to his driver to get going as the door closed signalling the man to hurry as Arthur was a man that did not like being late to anything, especially when it came to something the queen had invited him to._

_As the carriage moved, Arthur sensed something different about the mood. His wife that was usually talkative was completely silent and looking out the windows, watching the stars as they moved._

_"I am not meaning to be rude, but why aren't you talking about how excited you are? You usually talk nonstop the whole way there." He asked, placing a hand on her should to get her attention._

_The girl's blonde hair was directly in front of her eyes as she sighed._

_"I'm just thinking about things, that is none of your concern….yet." She said looking over at him, giving a reassuring smile. _

_"If you have something on your mind, please just tell me." He said looking back out of his side of the window. Trying to figure out the actions of his wife, she never acted like this unless she done something that would make him upset or angry._

_"What have you done?" He asked trying not to sound as harsh as it came out. The girl flinched a little at his words. Knowing quite well her husband had cornered her so she would have to tell either way._

_"N-nothing, it's none of your concern like I said before. Just calm down we will be arriving at the party soon. Remember it is such an honour for you." She said with a hint of defiance._

_"You're defying me, back talking to me. Tell me right now what you have done or you can walk back home and I will go by myself." Arthur said forcing his wife to look at his green eyes._

_What she saw in his eyes, was her own reflection, her blue eyes giving a hint of a glow and her skin growing more pale. She smiled a little and pushed Arthur away from her. _

_"Then stop this carriage. I wonder if you're serious."_

_Arthur let out a frustrated sigh as he tapped on the roof of the carriage. It came to a slow stop and just before Arthur could do anything, the door on his side of the carriage flew open and a pair of arms grabbed him pulling him out and onto the dirty ground._

_Looking up Arthur saw his driver smiling down at him with golden glowing eyes. _

_"What is going on here?" He asked looking around, trying to move but found himself weaker than his driver. His wife slowly walked out of the carriage and smiled towards him, her blue eyes shone under the stars._

_"But you were asking what I had done, so now I am going to show you." She said standing over Arthur and leaning down closer to him. _

_Somehow deep within his mind, everything made perfect sense to Arthur and what had happened to his wife. She had taken upon the form of a vampire. The creatures that were supposed to be killed right after they were found._

_How did he not notice everything sooner, was it because of his concentration on trying to get into the queens party that he did not notice. Before Arthur could come up with an answer, he felt to sharp teeth pierce through his neck._

_The pain was too much, it felt like his neck had just been lit on fire. His mind couldn't process anything, the pain brought tears to his eyes, yet they didn't fall nor did he scream out in pain. It brought complete confusion to him._

_Arthur waited for the light in his eyes to die out, he waited for the pain to fade away slowly, his body to become completely numb and fall into an eternal darkness. But instead as he opened his eyes, he saw that his wife had stopped moving, she had his carriage driver had fallen to the ground and now there was a steak aimed directly at his heart._

_Looking up Arthur saw a man in a long coat and with dark brown hair and purple eyes,_

_"How about we make a deal?" The man asked, having a cheery Italian accent, moving the steak and helping Arthur up._

Waking up to the sun setting Arthur sat up from his bed and looked around. It had been over one hundred years since he last dreamt of that night. The night he lost the one he held dear, where he lost his human senses, the night his never ending nightmare began.

The night he became a vampire that worked for the rebellious vampire Luciano Vargas.

_**This is just something I came up with for**_  
_**my final english assignment for school. I **_  
_**Decided on a vampire theme as I have**_  
_**been looking at them for a couple of weeks**_  
_**and decided Iggy needed some of my love!**_  
_**So this happened out of no where.**_  
_**This is my first proper vampire story so**_  
_**please keep in mind that it might not**_  
_**be very good xDDD Also who likes my **_  
_**2P! Italy :'D**_


End file.
